


Jealousy Looks Good on You

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Prompt: “I’m not jealous...”SnowQueen pairing
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928464
Kudos: 22





	Jealousy Looks Good on You

Every Friday night, Snow and Regina go out on a date. Instead of going to the Diner, Regina convinces Snow to go to the Rabbit Hole instead. Snow had never been there, but Regina wanted Snow to "let loose a little", so she agreed.

The immediate scent that wafted round the room was the smell of strong liquor, sweat, and cigars. Snow was about to turn around and take Regina with her, but she blocked off the door.

"Please stay. If you don't like it, we'll do something else next week," Regina assured. Snow gulped, then stepped inside, finding a secluded booth in the corner. Regina ordered drinks at the counter, and an overly eager Dr. Whale slid beside her, and she could immediately smell the heavy whisky on his breath.

"Dr. Whale," she greeted shyly.

"Hey, princess, what're you doing in a bar, _this late?_ We should go back to my place," he said, a little too close for her liking.

"No, you're obviously drunk. I'm here with Regina."

"So soon after the divorce? I'm sure that's a bummer, but I can keep you company." He sloppily presses his lips to hers. She smacked his face as hard as she could muster in the position she was in, and Regina pulled him off the seat.

"Kiss her again and you won't have a curse-mandated medical license to get back to in the morning," she growled. He stumbled away and held his face. Regina watched him walk out of the bar and onto the street, before pulling Snow towards her protectively, pulling her mouth to her own.

"You're jealous, aren't you," Snow taunted. Regina growled in response.

"I'm not jealous. I'm defending my property." Snow would've protested at her choice of words, but she was too distracted by Regina's tongue finding it's way through her mouth. Snow moaned softly and pulled back, grabbing her martini. Regina rolled her eyes but scooted closer to the woman next to her.

All night, Regina ran her hands up and down Snow's thigh, nipping her neck and behind her ear, whispering sweet nothings, until Snow couldn't handle it.

After finishing her third glass, she dragged Regina out of the bar by her wrist and after getting into her Mercedes, pulled her in.

"Snow, let me drive," she whispered as Snow slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, panting hot breaths on her clavicle.

"It's a challenge," she whispered, refusing to stop. Regina let out a shaky breath and shifted the car into drive. She almost ran into a mailbox and may have gone over the speed limit, but it was worth it when Snow White was causing an ache in between your legs.

Regina hurried to the door and slid the keys into the lock shakily. The door finally let them in, and Regina picked up the woman behind her, leading her to the couch in her study, peeling off the schoolteacher's own shirt. Snow began to remove Regina's slacks as Regina set her down on the couch, following on top of her, as the latter was hiking up her skirt. Regina kissed Snow's breasts, still partially covered by a lacy black bra, knowing full well what would happen tonight.

"Regina," Snow pleaded. Regina removed the girl's bra and matching underwear, slinking down below, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her flat stomach, and further below to her dripping sex. Regina grinned as she bent forward slowly, licking a patch of her skin. Snow groaned and wriggled under her skilled mouth. Regina bit lightly on her clit and kissed down her thighs to her calf, then back up, then doing the same to the other leg.

"Please, Regina," Snow groaned.

"What do you want," She whispered as she hovered over Snow again, lightly nipping her breast and licking her nipple, while she held the other.

"Fuck me," she whispered seductively.

"Snow White, cursing? You must be _very_ desperate," she murmured. Snow smiled and got up from the couch, pulling Regina along to their bedroom.

From under the bed, Snow pulled out a box and held up a strap-on for Regina. She took it, fastened it to her core, and hovered over Snow once more. She carefully slid inside her core, earning a light gasp.

Watching Snow splayed on the bed, legs spread for her, breasts bobbing, panting and moaning and begging, Regina was biting back moans from watching Snow receive her thrusts with fervour.

"I'm…close," Snow voiced, as Regina quickened her pace and reached in between them to stroke Snow's pulsing clit.

"She cried out when her orgasm struck with vehemence and intensity. Her back arched off the bed and she screamed her name. Regina drew out as much of her orgasm as she could, then stopped once she lay back down, gasping for breath.

Regina settled down beside her and pulled off the strap on.

"My turn," Snow breathed, and Regina didn't protest in the slightest.


End file.
